


Forbidden Hearts

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [3]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Male Slash, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles involving moments of Bast's and (Genderbent)-Aloy's relationship.Chapter One - "Sometimes" Fluff/Minor Hurt-ComfortChapter Two - "Believe" FluffChapter Three - "Gratitude" Fluff/Pre-Slash/Hurt!AloyChapter Four - "Music" Fluff/Faux-Proposal/Blushy!Bast/Blushy!AloyChapter Five - "Trust" Angst/Canonical Character Death/Game Spoilers ~After the Proving~(Marked as Complete - May be Added to in the Future)





	1. "Sometimes"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, these aren't really a part of the "Forbidden" series, but they fit regardless, given that Bast and Aloy aren't allowed to be together given Nora customs.
> 
> But anyway, they may or may not contain Aloy/Machine(s), or explicit sexual content. They're literally just whatever I happen to write when I use specific word prompts I find.
> 
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless~?
> 
> ~ D.C.
> 
> \---
> 
> Chapter Summary: "Sometimes I wish..." / "I know..."

“Sometimes…” the word hung in the air for a few moments, as the two young lovers lay entwined together upon the lush green grass of the hills of the Wilds. The word was spoken from an Outcast’s lips, in company of a Nora willing to listen- both breaking so many rules by being together. “Sometimes I wish…”

There were so many things he could say- _I wish I wasn’t an Outcast… I wish the rules didn’t exist… I wish we didn’t have to hide… I wish our love wasn’t forbidden-_  but they all went unsaid.

This did not mean they went unheard, however, as the Nora let out a quiet sigh, a soft breath upon his lips, “I know…” he whispered in return, holding the young Outcast closer to him. “Me too…”


	2. "Believe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: "Do you believe in the All-Mother?" / "That's... a strange question."

They were walking through the Wilds, bows in hand, the lazy afternoon sun hanging over their heads after an evening of hunting boars and rabbits, to see who could hunt the most. It would all go to the tribe, so it wasn’t a complete waste, but now they were biding their time, dreading when the young Nora would have to return to the village with the catch they made.

“You know… I’m curious,” Bast spoke up, after silence had reigned for too long between them.

Aloy made a noise of curiosity at this, as he pushed back the twigs of some stray ridge-wood, “About…?” he questioned.

“Do you believe in the All-Mother?” the Nora asked, causing the Outcast to come to an immediate halt.

“That’s… a strange question,” he said, with a frown and Bast shrugged.

“Do you?” he prompted and Aloy made a small noise as he put some genuine thought to his answer.

“I… guess I do,” he answered in return. “I do sometimes wonder if she actually exists- so many bad things have happened in the past… But things must happen for a reason, and she has been known to cast her guidance when times are desperate.”

Bast snorted at this, rolling his eyes at Aloy’s predictably logical answer, before he offered a smile, “Can’t say you don’t make sense. What were your words though? ‘Whatever happens, happens?’”

Aloy looked briefly surprised, before he grinned and nodded, “Yeah,” he said, before Bast suddenly pulled him close and kissed him, wild and fierce and claiming. When they pulled back from the kiss, Aloy was breathless but confused, “What… was that for…?” he asked in between panting breaths and Bast smirked.

“Whatever happens, happens,” he said with an answering wink, before taking off, running through the wilds. Aloy took only a second to realize what happened before he was chasing after the other, wild laughter filling the air.


	3. "Gratitude"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: "Thank you..." he whispered, "Bast..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, hurt Aloy in this one. He and Bast aren't yet in a relationship, but Bast extends him a courtesy anyway and Aloy is more than grateful for it~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Aloy hissed sharply when he pressed a hand against the burning wound at his side, the claws of the Sawtooth having done a number on him, before he had managed to get away, evading death by a heartbeat. Blood soaked his clothing, seeping freely from the wound and he whimpered rather loudly when he shifted, causing the injury to flare up. “ _ Fuck… _ ” he cursed silently to himself, before tensing up sharply when he heard the noise of a snapping twig to his right.

He reached for his bow with his free hand and pushed himself back against the stone as far as he could go. He realized that if a machine had found him, there was nothing he could do to escape and survive, but he would damn well try. He was an Outcast, yes, but he would die with  _ honor _ .

Pulling his bow up, he let go of his wound and grabbed an arrow, before crying out when the sharp movement he made caused him to buckle under the pain. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched away with a whimper, before fingers tilted his chin up and he was greeted with the sight of a rather somber young Nora.

Aloy’s eyes widened when he realized who it was and he bit his lower lip, fear and surprise etched into his gaze, before he saw the salve and the bandages and understood. The Nora wasn’t there to harm him, but to help him. He opened his mouth to ask  _ why _ , but cut himself off before he could, swallowing hard and he let the blonde help him to sit up, before together they removed Aloy’s upper clothing.

The Outcast hissed once more when the wound was cleaned and salve was applied to it, before sighing softly in relief when it began working its medicinal magic on the wound. He kept his back straight and his arms up when the other boy wrapped his torso, the wound with it, and when it was in place, the bandaged tight and tied off, the Outcast let his gaze rise to meet the Nora’s own.

Licking his lips to wet them, he opened his mouth, “Thank you…” he whispered, “Bast…”


	4. "Music"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: "Will you accept it?" / "I will..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *grins* I had too much fun with this one~! *winks* Enjoy the cuteness overload~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

It was the night of some festival- Aloy didn’t know which, as he never paid too much attention to it- but that mattered little as he was only focused on the fact that tonight Bast would visit him and bring a gift with him. That was what he had said, anyway, when they last had seen each other.

He found himself awaiting at the edge of the village, where he could hear music floating beyond the walls of Mother’s Heart. It was very bouncy music and Aloy found himself grinning to himself as he moved to the beat, dancing on his own out in the darkness where no other could see him.

When he heard the rustle of the brush, he turned around sharply, eyes wide, before he relaxed when he saw Bast, and grinned at him, “Bast!” he laughed and ran towards the other, before grabbing his hands and pulling him along. “Come dance with me~!”

Bast made a startled noise, eyes wide, as Aloy dragged him around in circles, bouncing ridiculously to the beat. After a few moments, the blonde laughed, shaking his head in fond exasperation, before he pulled Aloy to a stop and dragged him away from the village, “Hush Aloy or you’ll get us caught,” he reprimanded without any real heat and Aloy only laughed in return.

They could still hear the music, though it was faded, by the time that Bast thought they were a good distance away, and Aloy made to sit on a fallen log, legs crossed as he looked up at Bast with bright, eager green eyes. “You brought me a gift, right~?” he asked, ever eager and Bast huffed out a laugh.

“I told you I would, didn’t I?” he asked and Aloy nodded his head quickly, sitting literally at the edge of his seat. Bast rolled his eyes, amused at his lover’s childish tendencies, before he reached into his pouch, “Close your eyes.”

Aloy made a face, but did as he was told, letting his eyes flutter closed and Bast took a few moments to admire the way he looked, so beautiful like this with the moonlight cast upon his face, illuminating him. “Bast~” Aloy whined and Bast smirked, before finally digging out what he had wanted.

In his hands he held a small metal flower, crafted by his hands, with a glowing blue metal piece in the center. Flicking his tongue out to wet his lips, he took a step forward, kneeling in front of where Aloy sat, “You can open your eyes now,” he said and Aloy did so, blinking them open before letting his gaze fall to the flower.

“What’s this?” he asked, tilting his head and Bast flushed a little.

“Tonight is the Festival of Hearts,” Bast said as Aloy met his gaze, eyes wide and curious. “It is a Nora custom to gift your heart something crafted by your hands, something that has significant meaning to you both. I crafted this flower for you, out of the metal harvested from the first Watcher we killed together.” Aloy’s eyes were wide with awe, even as Bast blushed, his gaze fallen to the flower so he wouldn’t have to see Aloy’s reaction. “Will you accept it?” he asked, voice breathless with hope.

Aloy bit his lower lip, cheeks flushing a delicate red and he lifted one hand to Bast’s chin, tilting it up before he dipped down and kissed him, light on the lips, “I will…” he murmured, equally breathless with elation and love.

Bast felt a weight lift off his shoulders in relief before he reached out, pinning the flower in Aloy’s hair, and he pulled the Outcast into another kiss, this one deeper that told Aloy everything he could never say. Things Aloy returned with everything in his heart.


	5. "Trust"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: "When I tell you to... run." / "I... I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Unfortunately, the fluff ends, momentarily, here. There are game spoilers for what happens after the Proving and unfortunately, canonical character death.
> 
> You have been warned...
> 
> ~ D.C.

They were pinned, cornered by the attackers, as Bast, Vala, and he tried to save them all. Vala had urged each of the others to run to safety as arrows of fire and bolts whizzed past, driving into the snow and missing them by mere inches. When another was caught in a ditch, Vala sacrificed herself to save him. Bast was devastated, and when he tried to rush to her side, Aloy only just managed to keep Bast from suffering the same fate.

“Bast,  _ no _ !” Aloy hissed, pulling the other back against him, back behind the rocks they hid behind. “St-stop… just…  _ stop _ …!” he was panicked, afraid and desperate. He knew Bast had loved Vala like a sister, and to lose her like this… it was worse to imagine losing Bast in the same way.

But they were running out of time and they had to do something or they would all be killed.

With only so few left to save, Bast turned to Aloy, a fierce, determined look in his eyes, “Do you trust me?” he asked and Aloy’s breath hitched, his eyes wide.

“Wh-what…?” his voice broke, his form quivering and Bast gripped him tightly.

“Do you trust me?” he asked, repeating the words in that same determined tone and Aloy swallowed hard.

“Yes…” he whispered and Bast pulled him into a sweet, gentle kiss.

“When I tell you to…  _ run _ ,” he said, and Aloy frowned, but nodded. “Get everyone else to safety, Aloy. Promise me.”

“I… I promise,” he choked out and Bast nodded.

“Good.” When he turned back to the others, he pressed himself back against the stone, bow ready and taut, and when he looked back where the attackers were, he shot a sharp look at Aloy, “ _ Run _ !” he shouted and Aloy did, taking the rest of the young Nora Braves with him, running through the thick snow as arrows and bolts whizzed past.

He turned to look back, to see if Bast was following him, but when he did, he froze, as he saw Bast firing arrow after arrow after the attackers. “Bast!  _ Bast _ !” he shouted, fear clouding his voice.

He saw the arrow before Bast did.

“ _ No!” _

Bast fell and Aloy’s whole world shattered around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: More to come soon, when I'm in the mood for it~
> 
> For now, this is all I have for you guys.
> 
> Remember, comments and Kudos are appreciated~! *purrs*
> 
> Thank you~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't forget to check out the new Tumblr I decided to make for this series, if you're interested~! *purrs*
> 
> https://silvermetalhorizon.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~ D.C.


End file.
